Jeremy The Movie
Jeremy The Movie Jeremy The Movie is a fanfiction written by Menchi Lynn Guevarra. The fanfiction began on September 7th 2015 and was finished on Christmas day of December 2016. Synopsis: A young ostrich with his friends try to live the rest of their lives while escaping from deadly enemies and even death itself. Plot: Jessica, an ostrich is about to go into labor and her son, Jerico along with his friend, Dale the timber wolf plot to use the newborn as a dictator. She is taken to the hospital by an ambulance truck, with her husband, Jon, and Jerico and Dale on board. When Jessica's baby is delivered by Dr. Miranda, it was named Jeremy by Jerico, after seeing him try on his father's glasses. After returning home from the hospital, Jerico is eager to see if Jeremy was going to act like a dictator. Much to Jerico's dismay, Jeremy doesn't turn out to be like what his brother wanted. He was too much like his mother, too innocent, too kind and too oblivious of the world around him. Being mean, he says hurtful things about Jeremy, causing him to cry. He is told by his father to bond with Jeremy and Jerico does just that. He talks to Jeremy as kindly as possible in order to gain his baby brother's trust. At first Jeremy is afraid of his older brother, but soon grows to like him as he learns more about him. Jerico is surprised when Jeremy starts talking at a very young age and has good penmanship. But when he takes Jeremy to his silver coated den, Dale refuses to go along with the plan that he and Jerico had formed. Jeremy sees that his brother is being threatened and punches Dale. Dale leaves Jerico alone with Jeremy, meaning that Jerico had to care for his baby brother. A few years had passed and Jerico was still looking after Jeremy. But he wanted to leave Jeremy, due to him getting old. Shocked that Jerico was going to leave him, Jeremy runs into a brushtail possum. At first, the two don't hit it off well, but soon they got along after learning about one another. The brushtail possum known as Chad, agreed to be Jeremy's best friend. However, Jerico dragged Jeremy away from Chad and took him back to his parent's place. Jeremy was scolded by his father for talking to a stranger but his caretaker, Dana the smew, told him that Jerico abandoned Jeremy, which caused Jeremy to make a new friend. Jerico is then dragged away by his father, while Dana told Jeremy about her short life with her parents, talking about life and death. Jeremy later has a nightmare where he meets a dragon ostrich hybrid monster that instead of hurting him, actually gave him advice and the YOLO message. After that nightmare, Jeremy and his brother go to preschool, now wearing black thick rimmed glasses. At school, Jeremy meets Chad and a few new friends. However, one in particular, a tomboyish female opossum known as Grayson, grows jealous of Jeremy seeing that he had Chad as a friend and she was recently taken in by his parents, after her parents and her siblings died in a forest fire. Shelby, a kind orange dragon and vegetarian talks about her origins and how she came to this world from an egg. When class started, everyone began to talk about their dream jobs. When it was Jeremy's turn, he talked about how he would create a jetpack phone at a technology institute. His teacher, a swan called Mrs. Sally, told him that phone and technology topics were not a topic to be discussed in class. Seeing that a fox was in the class and it was the same species as what killed Dana's family, Jeremy beats him up. Upon realizing that this fox, Fio, doesn't eat ducks but eats turkey, Jeremy is then taken to the principal's office, along with Chad who used a electronic device during class. Jeremy's parents are later called by Mrs. Sally and she tells them about their son's disruptive behavior and refusal to change the subject in a topic. Jerico lies and tells his parents that Chad is a bad influence and the cause for Jeremy's outburst. His parents agree with Jerico and ban Jeremy from ever seeing Chad again. But Jeremy goes against his parent's words and hugs Chad, showing that the two were really close friends. Their friendship saved seeing that Mrs. Sally felt the strong bond that they had and made them to be partners and always together. While Jeremy and his friends were passing schools and were in middle school, Jerico on the other hand befriended other animals to be part of his plan. Soon it came to graduation day, and Jeremy and his friends were finally free to do whatever they wanted. After leaving the ceremony, Jeremy senses that someone is in trouble and along with Dana, run over to the lake route to find a bedraggled and exhausted polar bear cub named Ioni. She tells them about what's happened and they allow her to be part of the group. Dana then tells Jeremy to join his friends and the young ostrich goes back to them, leaving Ioni in her care. Jeremy decides to become a hipster after hearing Shelby talk about them. As a result, he buys almost every single red pullover hoodie at Das Coolest, thus angering Chad and resulting them to take the long way home. Shelby tells them a story on the way home about Midnight, an ostrich who was born at midnight and during his high school years was shot to death at midnight, thus making him the grim reaper of ostriches. When they got home, they see that Ioni is telling her story to Grayson and her friend, Gracie the sugar glider. Grayson however is unfazed by her story and pays no attention to her. Chad and Jeremy enter the hipster route and try on their new clothes. Jeremy gives Chad a shark tooth necklace as a gift for being his friend all those years. After everyone sees the new Chad and Jeremy, Grayson tries to befriend Ioni. But the polar bear cub is afraid of Grayson and reluctantly befriends her. Grayson tells her to leave so she can talk to Gracie. The two creatures leave the house for a midnight walk while the everyone else is asleep. But this proves lethal as the two are spotted by Jerico's in commands Melody the quoll and Cassie and Cassowary. Gracie watches as her friend is being chased by the two in commands and ran out into the open, attracting their attention. Grayson was horrified as her friend was viciously killed by the evil quoll. She goes back to the house, heartbroken that she lost her friend. But Jeremy wasn't lucky either. After his parents find out that their bill for rent was high, Jessica had no choice but to take Jeremy and his friends to the new apartment that they bought for him. Confused that his mom had left them at a random place, Jeremy starts to wonder why his parents would take them to an apartment. Chad tells him that his parents wanted nothing to do with him and they abandoned him, which leads the two into a fight. After the fight, Jeremy angrily ends his friendship with Chad by saying that he is a bad influence and yelling at him, thus leaving him alone and taking his friends along with him. Then Jeremy and his friends were found by Jerico and got on the rain that he operated. However, they didn't know that it was a trap as Melody offers them chamomile tea, which causes them to sleep and they wake up to be found in cages. Jerico had planned to take Jeremy to an ostrich farm called 'Ostrich land' and was planning to imprison his friends. After they are freed from Grayson's laser pen, Jeremy finds out that his brother actually planned the whole thing and is both angry and heartbroken. But just when he was about to punch his brother, Jerico shuts the metal door, causing Jeremy to break his fist and fall unconscious. Dana stays behind with Jeremy while the others escape. Grayson wants nothing to do with Jeremy, which infuriates Ioni and she challenges her to a fight. As the two start fighting, Chad makes it to where they are. The two stop fighting and tell him that Jeremy has been captured and was being taken to an ostrich farm. They all head to the farm, hoping that their friend is alright. After Jerico drops Jeremy off at Ostrich land, Chad and the rest make it there to rescue Jeremy. Ioni was left to rest , since she was bleeding from the marks from Grayson's claws and teeth. Furious that Chad was there, Jeremy tells him that he doesn't want his apology and that he should leave. Heartbroken that he lost Jeremy forever, Chad was about to leave until the roof they were on started to shake. Jeremy lost his balance and almost fell off the roof but was rescued by Chad and his friends. After being saved, Jeremy repairs his friendship with Chad and both are hugging and crying. After they got off the roof and leave Ostrich land, they find Ioni on the brink of dying and quickly run to her. Jeremy vows not to leave her, but he and his friends are once again captured by Jerico and his in commands. They leave Dana to care for the injured bear. Jerico takes Jeremy and his friends along with two prisoned animals back on the train. Fio and Reggie who was a brown bandicoot were recently captured and brought to Jerico. All of them were riding inside a cattle car with hay and apples. Once they arrived at the base, they thought of a plan to escape from there. Hila, a red tailed hawk who betrayed Jerico and his in commands was expelled and decided to help Jeremy and his friends escape. As they went along with their plan, Hila used herself as a distraction to distract Melody, but was hurt badly. Just as she was about to kill Reggie, Grayson pounced on top off her causing the two marsupials to fight. But the real fight began as Jeremy and Jerico clashed together in a fierce battle. Just when Jeremy was about to finish Jerico off, his brothers begs him not to hurt him and that they are brothers. After remembering all the times that they spent time together, Jeremy released Jerico from his hold and hugged him instead. But Jerico stabbed Jeremy in the hip bone causing him to cry out in pain. In his weakened state, Jeremy punched Jerico in face and then collapsed. Chad ran over to Jeremy's side and laid his head on his chest. He didn't feel a pulse. With Jeremy dead, Chad began to cry and his tear landed on Jeremy's head. Chad's tears of friendship brought Jeremy back from the dead, alive and well. Surprised at the bond that Chad and Jeremy have, Jerico decides to release Jeremy and his friends from the prison and he took his in commands and disappeared without a trace. When Jeremy and his friends made it back home, they see that Ioni survived and Jeremy bids a tearful farewell to his parents and head back to their new apartment. When they made it back to the apartment, the tired animals go inside to go to sleep except Chad and Jeremy. They decide to stay outside and watch the stars in the sky while talking about how they will spend the rest of their lives together as friends. Characters Jeremy Chad Jerico Grayson Shelby Jessica Jon Ioni Dale Melody Gracie Robert Grizwold Cassie Jocelynn Fio Reggie Shabedoom Cedric Mrs. Sally Midnight (Flashback and spirit only) Hila Dr. Miranda Hope (Flashback only)